


Ashayam

by karen0



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, niesamowita ilość fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: Spock wie, że nie ma prawa by zwracać się do Jima pieszczotliwie. Nawet w zaciszu swoich myśli. Jeśli postępowałby logicznie nie znalazł by się w sytuacji, w której stojąc na mostku, nazwał swojego kapitana „ashayam”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ashayam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088887) by [Willowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowe/pseuds/Willowe). 



To nie było logiczne, by w stosunku do Jim’a używać czułych słówek. Spock nie był z nim w żadnym formalnym związku, a używanie zwrotów takich jak „Kapitanie”, czy „Pierwszy Oficerze”, w tym przypadku raczej nie uchodziły za pieszczotliwe. Mimo wszystko, nadal uważał, że byłoby to dla niego nie logiczne, gdyby nie dopuścił do siebie wiedzy o tym kim jest jego  t’hy’la i dopóki używał tych określeń tylko w zaciszu swojego umysłu, Spock nie widział, żadnych przeciw wskazań by tego nie robić. Nawet jeśli czasami szeptał te słowa na głos w izbie chorych, gdy samotnie czuwał przy łóżku. To pozostawało tylko i wyłącznie jego prywatną sprawą i nie czuł się zobowiązany by dzielić się wiedzą o tym z tym z kimkolwiek.

To było możliwe, pomyślał Spock, iż Jim mógłby odwzajemnić jego uczucia. Jednak po wielu przemyśleniach doszedł do wniosku, że było to mało prawdopodobne. Zwłaszcza, że Jim nie wysyłał w jego stronę żadnych sygnałów, zachęcających go do zrobienia pierwszego kroku.

Spock wmawiał sobie, że jest zadowolony z ich przyjaźni, z której oczywiście był. Zwłaszcza, że alternatywa stracenia Jima była zbyt straszna i zrobił by wszystko by do tego nie dopuścić. Nawet gdyby związek z jego t’hy’la’ą miałby pozostać na zawsze tylko platoniczny.

Ale wiedza o tym kim dla siebie są, czym mogliby, albo powinni być trwała w nim.  Sprawiała, że Spock był chętny do pomocy, wypełniała go troską dla tego, który był mu najbliższy i równocześnie pobudzała w nim gniew, gdyż nie miał praw by dokonywać jakichkolwiek roszczeń w stosunku do swojego kapitana. Spock wzmacniał swoją kontrolę, starał zachowywać się naturalnie jak tylko mógł i nie zwracał uwagi na rzadkie okazje, gdy ktoś zauważał, że coś było nie tak. Podejrzliwość Nyoty i namawiania doktora McCoy’a by przyszedł zbadać swój stan fizyczny. Zmartwienie i zaniepokojenie Jim’a, tylko, że w porównaniu do reszty, wydawał się ufać Spockowi na tyle by wierzyć w jego zapewnienia, iż wszystko jest w porządku.

Wiara Jima w jego osobę budziła coś w głębi Wulkanina. Sprawiało to, że zarówno trudniej było mu kontrolować swoje emocje, jednocześnie dając mu siłę, by mógł ukrywać się cały dzień pod swoją maską.  Dzięki temu przez większość czasu, w ciągu tych spokojnych dni, w podróży między różnymi systemami gwiezdnymi i misjami, wszystko odbywało się bez zastrzeżeń, a Spock był w stanie utrzymać swój sekret w tajemnicy.

Lecz czasami Jim był tak denerwującym, wspaniałym i nielogicznym człowiekiem, że wydawało się, iż Spock nie ma w ogóle kontroli nad swoją tarczą.

\- Tubylcy coś ukrywają i chcę wiedzieć  co to jest, zanim cokolwiek podpiszę!

Spock zacisnął zęby i przypomniał sobie, że nie było by to mądre, by denerwować teraz jego t’hy’lę. Starał się wyjaśnić Jimowi wielokrotnie, że mogą zdobyć więcej informacji po tym jak podpiszą traktat, ale jego kapitan jak zawsze go nie słuchał.

\- Ashayam, odmowa podpisania traktatu tylko niepotrzebnie zirytuje tubylców. Proszę, weź pod uwagę inny sposób działania.

Spock wiedział, nawet przed usłyszeniem sapnięcia Nyoty, że popełnił duży błąd. Starał zachować swoją kamienną twarz, mając nadzieję, że Jim nie zauważy tego małego poślizgu. Lecz niestety takie życzenie było zupełnie nielogiczne, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o jego t’hy’lę.

\- Co to było za słowo? Jak mnie nazwałeś? – spytał Jim.

\- To nic ważnego. – odparł Spock, spoglądając na Nyotę, znacząco, by nie podawała znaczenia tego słowa. – Co do traktatu…

\- Do diabła z traktatem! Chce wiedzieć jak mnie nazwałeś! – Jim odwrócił się w stronę Nyoty. – Mówisz po wulkańsku. Z twojej reakcji nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że nie znasz tego słowa.

-To raczej byłoby nie na miejscu, gdybym przetłumaczyła to słowo Kapitanie. – powiedziała i spojrzała wymownie na Spocka i gdy nie spotkała jego wzroku zwróciła się w stronę swojej stacji.

\- Niewiarygodne. – mruknął Jim garbiąc się w swoim fotelu. – Uhura powiedz tubylcom, że podpiszemy traktat o świcie. Chcę byś wraz ze Spockiem przygotowała do tego czasu odpowiedni dokument i upewniła się, że nie podpiszemy czegoś co może nas później ugryźć w tyłek. Chekov, Sulu, utrzymajcie obecną pozycję i kontynuujcie skanowanie.

Rozkazy były dość standardowe, lecz Spock od razu zauważył, że były pozbawione typowej energii Jim’a. Kapitan nadal siedział zgarbiony w fotelu, wyglądając na smutnego, a spojrzenie jakim obdarzyła go Nyota, wcale nie wskazywało na to, że Jim jest przygnębiony z powodu traktatu. Spock spróbował dostać się do umysłu Jim’a, lecz bez prawdziwej więzi okazało się to niezwykle trudne, ale nie niemożliwe biorąc pod uwagę to jak ich umysły współgrały ze sobą.

Niestety, to co znalazł brunet bardzo go zasmuciło.

_Ból, głębokie uczucie zdrady, które przenikało go do szpiku kości. Cierpienie przez to, że odczytał drugą w tak całkowicie błędny sposób. Głupi, idiotyczny. Nigdy nie powinien tak się otworzyć. Obrzydzenie do samego siebie i wstręt za to, że próbował tak mocno, gdy było to oczywiste nadaremno._

_Idiota, idiota, idiota-_

Spock wycofał się z umysłu Jima, a głęboki żal i wstyd przytłoczył go na moment, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że odmawiając wyjaśnień Jim wyciągnął swoje własne wnioski. Dla blondyna jedynym możliwym wyjaśnieniem było to, że Spock mimo ich przyjaźni, w przypływie  gniewu obraził go.

Myśl, że Spock był przyczyną takiego bólu dla swojego t’hy’la… było nie do pomyślenia. Nie do zaakceptowania.

Brunet ruszył zanim stał się świadom tej decyzji i podszedł do krzesła kapitana. Pozycja jaką zajął była dla niego bardzo znajoma, lecz tym razem Jim nie spojrzał się na niego jak zazwyczaj póki Spock się nie odezwał.

\- Kapitanie mogę zamienić z tobą słowo na osobności?

-Nie teraz Panie Spock. Potrzebuję by przejrzał Pan ten traktat. – odparł Jim. Jego głos był obojętny, a uśmiech przypominał bardziej wymuszony grymas. Spock poczuł ukłucie w sercu z tego powodu, zwłaszcza, że to on był przyczyną bólu Jima.

-Dobrze Kapitanie – powiedział niechętnie i wrócił z powrotem na swoje stanowisko, zanim zrobiłby coś czego później by żałował, jak na przykład dotknięcie swojego t’hy’la, by odpędzić ból, który sam spowodował i w zamian zaoferować komfort samym dotykiem.

Przy swoim stanowisku Nyota westchnęła z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili wstała i podeszła do Spocka pochylając się nad nim i szepcząc wściekle.

-Naprawdę zostawisz to w taki sposób?

-Nie życzę sobie by dyskutować o tym na mostku, a kapitan dał jasno do zrozumienia, że powinniśmy skupić się na naszej pracy – odparł Spock równie cicho.

-I do czasu jak skończymy Jim znajdzie kolejne powody by cię unikać i przegapisz swoją jedyną szansę by wszystko wyjaśnić. – zobaczywszy, że jej słowa nie wpłynęły na Spocka zmieniła taktykę – Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Poruczniku, czy masz coś do powiedzenia w związku z traktatem? – spytał Jim przerywając ich konwersację.

Nyota wyprostowała się i odwróciła w stronę Jima.

-Nie, Kapitanie.

-Więc wróć na swoje stanowisko.

-Ale-

-To nie była sugestia poruczniku – powiedział Jim twardym głosem.

Spock mógł wyczuć wzrok Nyoty na sobie, lecz nie odwrócił się w jej stronę. Brunetka zrobiła kolejny odgłos frustracji i powiedziała.

-Nie mogę w was uwierzyć! To słowo nie było niczym złym! _Panie kapitanie._

Na mostku zapadła cisza, a jedyny dźwięk jaki rozbrzmiewał to odgłos kroków Nyoty, gdy z widoczną złością wróciła na swoje stanowisko. Spock wyczuwał wzrok Jima na sobie, lecz nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Brunet poczuł gorąco na swojej twarzy i był pewny, że jego policzki pokrył zielony rumieniec, zanim udało mu się odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim układem sercowo-naczyniowym.

-Spock.

Nie mógł się oprzeć temu głosowi. Ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać dreszcze, gdy gorący oddech owiał jego ucho. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Jima, próbując zachować neutralny wygląd twarzy.

-Spock, nazwałeś mnie…. Jeśli to nie było nic złego, czy to było… czułe słówko? – nadzieja na twarzy Jima, sprawiła, że Spock po raz kolejny stracił nad sobą kontrolę, a na jego twarzy ponownie zakwitł jasno zielony rumieniec. Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Spock po raz kolejny został przytłoczony radością drugiego mężczyzny. – Było! Czekaj, to był wulkański odpowiednik słowa „skarbie”?

Droczenie Jima nie było szkodliwe i Spock nawet odczuwał przyjemność z powodu radości blondyna, lecz jego kapitan nie był ani trochę subtelny i ich rozmowa przyciągnęła uwagę załogi.

-Kapianie…  Jim, zapytam ponownie. Czy możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

-Dobrze, Dobrze. Sulu, przejmujesz stery. – odparł Jim. – Gdzie teraz Spock? Mój gabinet, czy moje kwatery?

Spock mógł dostrzec znaczące uśmiechy załogi i nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać czemu musiał zakochać się w James’ie T. Kirku ze wszystkich ludzi. 

-Pański  gabinet będzie odpowiedni, Kapitanie. – odparł formalnie, wiedząc, że każda inna odpowiedz byłaby tylko pretekstem by załoga rozsiała jeszcze więcej nieprzyzwoitych plotek.

Mimo wszystko to nie powstrzymało jednego z chorążych przed wymamrotaniem

-Na pewno będzie odpowiedni – gdy Spock przechodził obok niego, prawdopodobnie nie podejrzewając, że Wulkanin go usłyszy.

-Chorąży, możesz oddalić się z mostka. – powiedział Spock chłodno – Wezwij zastępstwo i zgłoś się do laboratorium naukowego numer trzy, natychmiast.

\- Tak, Proszę Pana – odpowiedział ponuro chorąży. Nikt więcej z załogi nie rzucał więcej uwag, gdy Spock podążył za Jimem w stronę jego gabinetu.

\- Czy wysłanie go do laboratorium  było naprawdę konieczne? – spytał Jim – On nie miał nic konkretnego na myśli.

\- Nie życzę sobie by nasz związek był tematem plotek. – powiedział Spock

\- A o jakim związku mówisz, hm? –spytał Jim z drażniącym uśmieszkiem – Przyjaźń czy… może coś więcej?

\- W tym momencie na pewno znasz odpowiedz na to pytanie. – odparł brunet. Jim jest jego t’hy’la, przypomniał sobie Spock i powinien omówić tą kwestię z blondynem. Ale po tylu miesiącach tłumienia tych emocji, przyznanie się do tego na głos było bardzo trudne.

\- Może po prostu chce to usłyszeć od ciebie? – powiedział Jim, podchodząc krok bliżej. – Może chcę byś  to przeliterował, byś dokładnie wytłumaczył mi co to słowo znaczy. Może chcę dowiedzieć się jak długo mnie pragniesz…

\- 7.8 miesięcy – wypalił Spock, zmagając się z przytłaczającą bliskością Jima. – Pożądam Cię od 7.8 miesięcy.

Wypowiedz Spocka powstrzymała Jima od dalszego droczenia.

-Co? Ale przecież zerwałeś z Uhurą…

\- 7.8 miesięcy temu. – potwierdził Spock. – Moje uczucia do ciebie były dużym czynnikiem by zakończyć nasz związek, lecz nie jedynym. Ona… nie wiedziała co czuję do ciebie. Sądziłem, że to nie będzie rozsądne by mówić o tym komukolwiek.

-Czemu nie? – spytał Jim.

 _“Wydaje się zaciekawiony, nie rozgniewany”_ pomyślał Spock.

\- Nie wiedziałem czy odwzajemniasz moje uczucia – przyznał Spock – Nie wiedziałem jak się tego dowiedzieć nie niszcząc naszej przyjaźni.

\- Myślałeś, że przestanę się z tobą przyjaźnić jeśli wyznasz mi swoje uczucia? – zapytał Jim.

\- Kapitanie… Jim, to co do ciebie czuję – Spock wziął głęboki oddech, starając uspokoić swoje myśli. – Głębokie emocje, które czułem były dla mnie trudne do zrozumienia. One nie mają nawet odpowiedniego tłumaczenia na język standardowy. Obawiałem się podejmować jakichkolwiek działań, które mogłyby cię przytłoczyć, zwarzywszy na więź, którą czuję pomiędzy nami, zwłaszcza, że nie mam pewności czy odwzajemniasz te uczucia.

\- Cóż… na pewno odwzajemniam – odparł Jim – Ale ty nadal wyglądasz na przerażonego i sądzę, że musimy to jeszcze bardziej przedyskutować. – Blondyn odsunął jedno z krzeseł stojących przy stole i zaprosił gestem ręki by Spock usiadł. Gdy mężczyzna to zrobił, Jim spoczął na krześle naprzeciwko. – Więc… słucham i obiecuję, że nie ucieknę.

Spock oparł dłonie na kolanach, spoglądając na nie zamiast na Jima. Mimo tych wszystkich zapewnień Jima, że nie będzie nadmiernie reagować, Spock znając naturę ludzi wiedział, że nie zawsze mogą oni przewidzieć jak się zachowają w danej sytuacji. Jim równie dobrze mógłby poczuć się przytłoczony i wycofać się.

\- To co do ciebie czuję to początek _więzi t’hy’la_. – powiedział cicho brunet.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Jak wspomniałem, nie ma dosłownego tłumaczenia. – odparł Spock. – Jest ono używane w znaczeniu „ przyjaciel, brat, ukochany”. Być może najdokładniej oznacza te wszystkie trzy słowa jednocześnie. Dwoje ludzi, którzy są sobie bliżsi niż krewni, lub przyjaciele z dzieciństwa mogliby kiedykolwiek być. Dwoje ludzi, którzy dzielą więcej niż tylko swoje ciała. Dwoje ludzi stających się jednością, będących ze sobą związanymi nawet po śmierci. Więź mocniejsza, niż jakiekolwiek inna, związek bardziej cenny niż jakikolwiek inny, miłość głębsza niż słowa potrafiłyby wyrazić. To właśnie do ciebie czuję Jim. Jesteś moim t’hy’la, tym, który jest ważniejszy, niż ktokolwiek inny w całym wszechświecie.

Po tych słowach nastała cisza. Spock spojrzał niepewnie na mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko, prawie z lękiem w oczach, bojąc się reakcji na swoje wyznanie. Jim wpatrywał się w niego z szerokimi oczami, które wprost lśniły czymś czego Spock nie potrafił nazwać. Z trwogą może, lecz definitywnie z miłością i milionem innych emocji. Węzeł w klatce piersiowej Spocka zaczął się pomału rozluźniać pod wpływem tego wzroku.

\- Spock, ja… Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć po czymś takim. Wiedz, że cię kocham. Boże, kocham cię. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to wystarczy, lecz to jedyne co mogę ci zaoferować. – Jim sięgnął po dłoń Spocka i ścisnął ją lekko. Przyjemność jaką Wulkanin odczuł natychmiast została zagłuszona przez miłość i adorację promieniującą z dotyku. To było przytłaczające, lecz było wszystkim czego Spock kiedykolwiek pragnął.

\- To jest więcej niż śmiałbym marzyć. – odpowiedział Spock, również ściskając dłoń Jima. – To… jest wszystkim.

 Jim wstał i pociągnął za sobą Spocka, by stanął tak, by ich ciała prawie się stykały. Chłodniejsza skóra blondyna sprawiła, że Spock zadrżał pod wpływem tego jak nieoczekiwanie dobrze się czuje. Jim pochylił się powoli dając szansę Spockowi na odsunięcie się, lecz ten nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Brunet również pochylił się, dotykając dłonią policzka Jima i pocałował go delikatnie i czule. Zaledwie lekkie, słodkie muśnięcie języków i zębów, obiecujących więcej, niż tylko miękki nacisk warg.

Spock mógł poczuć jak traci kontrolę, gdy ciało Jima poruszyło się by zapełnić pustą przestrzeń między nimi. Brunet pozwolił by emocje drugiego mężczyzny zawładnęły nim, pieszcząc przebłyski myśli, które wyłapywał poprzez ich dotyk. Jęknął, gdy jego palce spoczęły na punktach psi blondyna i zobaczył przebłyski jasności, która była jego prawdziwą świadomością.

To jęk sprawił, że Jim się od niego odsunął. Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko i oparł swoje czoło o Spocka z zamkniętymi oczami i Spock wiedział, że w tym momencie nie tylko on zmaga się z kontrolowaniem swoich działań.

\- Boże, te wszystkie rzeczy, które chcę ci zrobić – wysapał Jim – Ale nie możemy, nie teraz. Nie kiedy mamy misję…

\- Oczywiście – Spock oddalił się o krok, lecz nadal trzymał dłoń Jima w swojej, nie mogąc zmusić się by przerwać ich ostatni kontakt. – Oczywiście, misja znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Misja, statek i jego załoga, zawsze będą na pierwszym miejscu. – westchnął Jim. – Mamy dużo do przedyskutowania. Jak to ma wpłynąć na nasze dowodzenie, czy powinniśmy powiedzieć załodze i dowództwu...

Ze swoją tarczą w strzępach Spock nie mógł powstrzymać przeszywającego go strachu. To było oczywiste, że obowiązki Jima jako kapitana statku przewyższają jego uczucia do niego. To było nielogiczne myśleć, że byłaby jakakolwiek możliwość by…

\- O nie, nie waż się odcinać ode mnie teraz. – powiedział Jim przyciągając Spocka znów do siebie. – Chcę tego. _Chcę tego._ Słyszysz mnie? Boże, chcę tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek, nie zważając na koszta. Chcę wiedzieć co znaczy to słowo, które powiedziałeś na mostku i chcę wiedzieć co mówisz kiedy się budzisz i … - Blondyn podniósł ich złączone ręce i pocałował dłoń Spocka. Ta słodka i delikatna czynność sprawiła, że Wulkanin zadrżał od muśnięcia ust Jima na jego wrażliwych zakończeniach nerwowych, co spowodowało uśmiech na twarzy blondyna. – Chcę wiedzieć co będziesz krzyczał, kiedy w końcu znajdziemy się w łóżku.

\- Jim, miałeś rację. To nie jest odpowiedni moment byśmy rozpoczęli cokolwiek. – powiedział Spock, zachrypniętym głosem przepełnionym pożądaniem, którego nie mógł powstrzymać.

 - Boże, mów dalej takim głosem i nie będę mógł w stanie się powstrzymać. – wyszeptał Jim. Blondyn wciągnął powoli powietrze i ścisnął dłoń Spocka jeszcze raz zanim ją puścił. – W porządku. Musimy wracać. Po tej zmianie, moje kwatery? Kolacja, rozmowa i może…?

Głos Jim’a ucichł, lecz nadzieja w nim była słyszalna.

\- To byłoby… miłe. – powiedział Spock pozwalając by na jego usta wkradł się mały uśmieszek, a Jim roześmiał się ze słyszalną rozkoszą.

\- Boże, kocham cię. I kocham to, że w końcu mogę ci to powiedzieć. – odparł Jim i mimo ich słów o tym, że powinni przestać, pochylił się i pocałował szybko Spocka w kącik jego ust. – Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz.

\- Cokolwiek, Ashayam.

\- To. – oznajmił Jim – Tak mnie nazwałeś na mostku. Co to znaczy?

\- Ukochany. – odpowiedział mu Spock. – To znaczy ukochany.

 Uśmiech Jim’a stał się wręcz olśniewający i Spock niemal czuł fizyczne ciepło promieniujące od drugiego mężczyzny, nie ważne jak nielogiczne to było.

\- I tak o mnie myślisz? – zagadnął nieco dokuczliwie Jim – Jako o swoim ukochanym?

\- Jako to i nie tylko. – odpowiedział mu Spock.

\- Nie tylko? Czyli? – spytał jak zawsze ciekawsko Jim.

\- Być może kiedy nasza zmiana się skończy, dowiesz się.  – odparł Spock spokojnym głosem jakby zdawał mu zwykły raport z misji. Jim wydał dławiący odgłos, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co Wulkanin zasugerował. Spock wykorzystał chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi Jim’a by uciec  z pokoju nim ta sytuacja posunęła się dalej niż powinna.

Wszyscy na mostku odwrócili się w stronę wejścia, kiedy Spock wszedł, lecz jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wszyscy wrócili natychmiast do swojej pracy. Trudno jednak było ukryć to jak sprawy dobrze się mają, gdy Jim wszedł lekko skocznym krokiem na mostek i z wielkim, prawie maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tym razem gdy Nyota podeszła do Spocka, Jim nie zatrzymał jej.

-Podejrzewam, że sprawy mają się dobrze.  – zagadnęła z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- W rzeczy samej. – odparł Spock – Lecz nadal uważam, że ta rozmowa jest nieodpowiednia, by przeprowadzać ją na mostku.

\- Więc może po tej zmianie? Możesz pomóc mi nadrobić sytuację z tymi wszystkimi wspaniałymi uczuciami, które ukrywałeś przed wszystkimi.

\- Nie mogę. – powiedział Spock – Mam… inne plany na ten wieczór.

Nyota roześmiała się, co przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich wokół nich. Lecz tylko Spock zauważył uśmiech Jima, który był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Tym razem Spock nie powstrzymywał się przed myślą **_mój t’hy’la_** _,_ z impulsem zaborczej miłości, tak silnej, że aż prawie zaczęło go przerażać. Jednak Spock wiedział, iż Jim nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.


End file.
